moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xeoth Felsworn
=Description= ---- Standing around 6'3'', Xeoth Felsworn, born Xer'len Blacksun is not your typical Demon Hunter. Originally, he was a mage, then a Warlock, and eventually bound himself to a Dreadlord to complete the process completely by accident. Arms He has (depending on his outfit of choice) his short white blade dagger or his fel-forged long blade (courtesy of a one Jesse Ames as a gift). Xeoth also has access to a pair of Warglaves he 'acquired' from a Demon Hunter he ran across on the Broken Isles. =History= ---- Xeoth NAME: Xer'len Blacksun Alias: Xeoth Felsworn, Iuratus FC: Joel Kinnaman STATUS: Alive SPECIES: Blood Elf / Demon HEIGHT: 6'3’’ Being the first born of the infamous War Criminal, Nelko Blacksun, Xer'len had to work twice as hard to ultimately get anywhere. It wasn’t just his family name that he needed to be removed from, but everything associated with it. Blacksun, while being a somewhat common name helped remove him from the stigma attached, but he still had the stark resemblance of his father. Something that no amount of good deeds could never change - not really at least. Xer’len was a Sunreaver - he worked with them to put his name not just behind him, but to be better than his family’s tattered history. It was something that worked quite well in all reality, but after the Horde Civil war, and the actions of his father, he decided to spend the rest of his days in duty to his people in Quel’Thalas. Things didn’t go as planned. Xer’len believed that his father had died in the Siege as he was part of the Kor’kron - one of Garrosh’s foremost and radical loyalists. Once his father, Garrosh Loyalist Nelko Blacksun approached him, after he was appointed as a Judicial Magister… things went down hill. Xer’len’s old drive for power came back full force; amplified from his father’s presence. Their relationship strengthened, but at the cost of ultimately everything; Xer’len gave up his position in Silvermoon and left to outland. It was there that he was looking to find something - anything to obtain more power. Under the guidance of the Dreadlord Ka’dern, Xer’len took up the mantle as Xeoth Felsworn, and started his real formal Warlock training. He thought that he could control the Fel, but in return, the Fel, and the Dreadlord ended up controlling him. With-in months, Xer’len - now Xeoth changed for the worst. His once optimism was completely gone and the poor boy had completely destroyed himself - no, he turned himself into something much worse. =Abilties = ---- Xeoth Felsworn is a pretty advanced in Fel magic thanks to being bound to the Dreadlord Ka'dern some years prior. However, he also studied under Jesse Ames for several years learning Twilight magic. While he is not as skilled in Twilight as Fel... he knows how to combine spells just enough to keep him alive. Xeoth can also use a Metamorphosis like spell to change his form into a Demon's (or rather one that resembles close to a Dreadlord's for a short amount of time). He also trains extensively (more like in his spare time) with the Illidari to master his combat skills and control his abilities that are similar to the one's who trained under the Betrayer. =Personality= ---- Xeoth is silent; maintaing his composure even in the worst of circumstances. While he does have a nature to turn to the more taboo of subjects from time to time, he is reserved, and doesn't involve himself unless it's absolutely necessary to do so. He also has a more violent side if his plans are found out before their time. A reason to why he rarely (if at all) trusts anyone enough to know the whole picture. Beliefs "The Burning Legion will consume all." - Not exactly the best belief to have, but Xeoth never truly believed in the Old God's, the Void, the Light, or even the mighty Legion. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the so called 'heroes' of Azeroth would always (somehow) manage to pull through. A reason to why his belief (or general belief system) is that you are your actions... for good or ill. Relationships Jesse Ames: Former mentor. The relationship with this human is complicated. Xeoth trained under him for years, but after Xeoth found his true calling in Fel magic, he shifted gears, and went away from learning how to control Twilight magics. A reason to why they are not on talking or even friendly terms anymore. Kalerian Felblade: Kalerian is the new Host to Ka'dern, they don't always agree, but there is an agreement not to rip each other's throats out. Xeoth knows there is much to learn with Kal, that much is a given, and yet... he still fears that the Dreadlord will leave him completely for the much older Nightborne. Nelko Blacksun: Father. Nelko and Xeoth's relationship is rocky at best, but they have been on friendly terms since the events that lead to the defeat of the Legion. They don't like each other most of the time, but have come together to set asside their differences when it's been ultimately needed. Ka'dern : Xeoth, while he still went by Xer'len made a deal with the Dreadlord in exchange for Knowledge. However, soon enough his mind went towards power. Giving up everything Xer'len ever had to make rise for a new being. Xeoth, but he wasn't just Xer'len, while they are no longer on agreeable terms, they still work together often. They also are bound to one another. Category:Blood Elf Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Felsworn Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters